Nuestro lugar en el universo
by ina minina
Summary: Él era capaz de ir hasta los confines del universo con tal de recuperar su hogar, ella era capaz de apoyar cualquier idea suya con tal de estar a su lado. One-shot realizado para el Concurso "Las delicias de Majin Boo" de la página de Facebook DBFanfics


One-shot realizado para el concurso:

"Las delicias de Majin Boo" de la página de Facebook Dragon Ball Fanfics

Pareja por sorteo: Trunks y Mai

Escenario: Namek

Objeto: Lámpara

* * *

 _Es la noche desamparo_  
 _de las sierras hasta el mar._  
 _Pero yo, la que te mece,_  
 _¡yo no tengo soledad!_

 _Es el cielo desamparo_  
 _si la Luna cae al mar._  
 _Pero yo, la que te estrecha,_  
 _¡yo no tengo soledad!_

 _Es el mundo desamparo_  
 _y la carne triste va._  
 _Pero yo, la que te oprime,_  
 _¡yo no tengo soledad!_

 _Yo no tengo soledad, Gabriela Mistral_

* * *

Nuestro lugar en el universo

Sus ojos negros brillaban emocionados observando el espacio sideral. Le costaba creer que era testigo de semejante majestuosidad, el telón negro marfil mezclado con azul cobalto, y manchas índigo con destellos brillantes que los cuerpos celestes decoraban, la hacían sentir diminuta e inferior. Suspiró por quizá quinta vez en la última hora, miró de soslayo a su compañero de viaje que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Inevitablemente su pecho se comprimió al verlo en ese estado. Se sentía inútil… desde que Black Zamasu había sido eliminado y habían viajado a una línea de tiempo alternativa que Trunks no era el mismo y no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

Sus vidas en ese tiempo que no era el suyo no resultaron desagradables, al contrario. Volver a ver a sus amigos y familiares con vida les fue gratificante, al menos a ella. Pero Trunks pensaba y se sentía de un modo diferente. Podía notar en sus ojos azules lo desanimado que estaba, lo culpable que se sentía. Y lo entendía, de cierto modo lo hacía. El tiempo en que habían decidido-no tuvieron más opción-seguir con sus vidas no era el suyo, la madre que Trunks llamaba madre no era como tal. No solo habían modificado rotundamente sus futuros, también el de sus yo de ese tiempo. Los habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y nunca les hicieron problema, pero el joven guerrero no estaba conforme. Y no se trataba de ser mal agradecido, creía que tenía que ver con que aún no se rendía. Trunks seguía pensando en salvar a todos, y eso para ella, le hacía sentir aún más admiración por ese valiente joven.

Caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado, Trunks levantó la mirada de la tableta digital unos segundos para mirarla y luego continuó con su estudio. Mai sonrió sin decir una palabra y se apoyó en su hombro. Lo sintió tensarse por unos segundos para luego rendirse a su cercanía. Siempre era así, la timidez era la base de la personalidad del muchacho pero le gustaba. Tenía tantos contrastes, desde timidez hasta coraje, que para ella, hacía de Trunks el hombre más noble y perfecto que conocía.

—Ya se ve el planeta—comentó intentando leer el archivo que tenía la atención del guerrero.

—Si los cálculos no fallan según la fórmula de mi madre, estaríamos aterrizando en el nuevo Namek en dos días—murmuró sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. Mai asintió y guardó silencio, haciéndole compañía.

Podía respirar su aroma, flores y dulzor sutil. Su cabello negro caía como una cascada sobre su hombro y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Era tonto, lo sabía, porque habían estado infinidad de veces así y más juntos pero los nervios y la ansiedad nunca se iban. Quizá nunca lo hicieran. Intentó concentrarse en el documento que su madre gentilmente le había preparado para enfrentar cualquier adversidad que pudieran tener con la nave espacial. Hace días que oía un ronroneo extraño del control gravitatorio y prefería adelantarse a los hechos.

Minutos más tarde Trunks logró adentrar sus pensamientos por completo en la información que leía y asimilaba. No quería que nada fallara, quería hacer las cosas bien. Aun se sentía agradecido de su madre que a pesar de no estar de acuerdo en que se marcharan, los respetó y les brindó todo el apoyo necesario. La mujer de cabello turquesa había tardado pero consiguió construirles una nave espacial, después de todo en ese tiempo habían sabido reponerse de los androides y Black nunca los atacó, por lo que no tuvieron problemas para poder conseguir los materiales requeridos. Además, les entregó todos los implementos que pudieran hacerles falta, reservas y herramientas en caso de cualquier emergencia. Pero tenía fe de que no las necesitarían. Quería pensar que nada saldría mal, que encontrarían el nuevo Namek y podrían pedir sus deseos.

Para Trunks era la última opción. Después de que su línea de tiempo se viera reducida a nada, no pudo dejar de pensar que les había fallado a todos y que aunque viajaran a otra línea de tiempo, no era una solución para todos a los que habían muerto en las garras de Black y Zamasu. Él quería remediar su error, quería volver al lugar al que llamaba hogar… su vida al lado de su madre junto a su otro yo y otra Mai y su Mai, no había sido incómoda del todo, quizá incómoda no era la palabra. Trunks no se sentía a gusto en esa línea temporal, por mucho que todo estuviera como antes de que Black los atacara, esa no era su vida ni su lugar. Sobraban en esa línea a pesar de toda la amabilidad y cortesía con la que los habían recibido, allí no era su hogar. Se sentía muerto en vida, sentía que se había rendido y había dejado morir a todos. A pesar de esforzarse no fue suficiente, a pesar de buscar otras salidas como pedir socorro de su padre y el señor Goku, no había sido suficiente. Nada había sido suficiente… pero había una salida, había una opción que no había considerado antes:

Namek.

Su madre le había contado cuando era niño dónde conoció a su padre, y había sido en el planeta origen de Piccolo, allí al igual que en la tierra, tenían esferas de dragón, la gran e importante diferencia era que las del planeta verde eran las originales y mucho más poderosas que las que Kami-sama había replicado en la tierra. Después de que Freezer destruyera el planeta de los namekianos, estos se refugiaron en la tierra y meses después, le pidieron a su dragón que les buscara un nuevo planeta dónde vivir con características similares a las de su planeta origen. Ese era su objetivo, el nuevo Namek y las esferas del dragón. Pediría que su línea de tiempo fuera restaurada con todos los seres inocentes que Black había asesinado cruelmente. Antes nunca lo consideró, después de todo estaban concentrados en restaurar sus vidas luego del paso de los androides pero ahora era diferente, ahora todo conspiraba para que pudieran concretar aquella aventura que cambiaría su vida, que les daría una nueva oportunidad.

Nada podía salir mal.

* * *

(…)

* * *

— ¿Éste sí es Namek?—preguntó con cautela. Miró de soslayo al guerrero que al igual que ella, observaba la tierra con escepticismo. Y era normal, después de aterrizar en diez planetas diferentes la ilusión ya se había esfumado y poco a poco la decepción se iba adueñando de la situación.

—No lo sé—murmuró el joven sin mirarla. Evitando demostrar que él estaba igual de cansado de la situación.

Mai volteó hacia atrás, donde la nave había aterrizado entre dos grandes monumentos de rocas cubiertas de musgo verde azulado. Frunció sus delgadas cejas mirando las abolladuras de la lata. Miró nuevamente a su compañero, que ahora se agachaba para tocar el césped azul. Caminó hacia él al mismo tiempo que sostenía un mechón de su cabello y lo escondía detrás de su oreja cuando la brisa sacudió su melena y sus ropas. Observó a Trunks mirar pensativo el suelo, ajeno a su cabello menearse al ritmo del viento que se le posaba en la cara.

— ¿Algo anda mal?—preguntó preocupada.

—… Los colores se le parecen a lo que mamá describió—murmuró pensativo—pero no siento la energía de nadie.

— ¿Y sí están escondidos?... —preguntó ingenua. Pero para esa altura, el joven ya había colapsado internamente.

—Imposible—respondió tajante—su ki se debería sentir de todas formas—dijo a regaña dientes poniéndose de pie. Mai guardó silencio, los rasgos del muchacho le alertaron que su humor no era de los mejores y prefirió evitar alguna discusión. Lo miró volver a la nave y suspiró, volteó hacia el horizonte donde el agua verde destellaba por el sol intenso que cobijaba aquél desconocido planeta.

Chuteó piedras mientras caminaba de regreso a la nave. Se sentía tan molesto… en la tierra parecía una buena idea ¿Por qué nada salía bien? Estaba cansado de recorrer planetas y perder poco a poco la esperanza ¿Debía rendirse? Suspiró agotado y presionó el botón de la portezuela. Tardó más de lo esperado pero la puerta se abrió, Trunks, sumido en sus pensamientos no notó hasta que estuvo dentro de la nave la luz roja de emergencia que iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos de par en par y corrió hacia el panel de control, fue fácil leer el mensaje de estado de emergencia de la vaina. La nave funcionaba bajo el comando de alerta, todos los sistemas permitían el uso de ahorro energético y eso limitaba su funcionamiento habitual y peor aún, retrasaba el viaje. Había pensado en irse de inmediato, pero la nave no despegaría bajo ese estado.

Maldijo por lo bajo, revisó el informe de errores a toda prisa. Quería irse cuanto antes. Parecía todo conspirar en su contra, sus dedos se movían con agilidad sobre el tablero pero el sistema no lo acompañaba y se ralentizaba por cada comando que programaba.

—Maldición—murmuró entre dientes ¡Estaba harto! Parecía que no era del agrado de alguna deidad ¿Por qué todo lo malo le ocurría? Nació entre la desgracia, ahora no tenía un lugar al que ir y ni siquiera pudo defender a quienes él amaba ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? No le hallaba la gracia. No creía ser un mal tipo, sin embargo todo lo malo le ocurría. Trunks llegó a un punto que algo tan simple como que el sistema no le obedeciera le descompensó. Fue un cúmulo de cosas que lo hizo sentirse derrotado, miserable.

La culpa que constantemente lo acompañaba, la derrota, el vacío de no sentirse a gusto en ningún lugar, de sentirse perdido… todo eso acompañado de los pequeños imperfectos que estaba sufriendo en su viaje, dio como el resultado el querer rendirse. Estaba harto, había tenido bastante de esperanzas vagas sin base ni futuro, ya no quería seguir ilusionándose. Se había cansado de esforzarse y no recibir nada a cambio, de que sus objetivos no se concretaran. Se desplomó en el suelo de la sala de control y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, restregó sus manos en su cara, intentando contener las lágrimas de rabia.

—Trunks…—oyó detrás de él. Tragó con dificultad y fingió calma que no sentía. Sin voltear, habló con su tono de voz habitual.

—Hay un pequeño error en el sistema… descuida, ya lo solucionaré. Seguramente el aterrizaje forzoso dañó algo—comentó intentando sonreír aunque ella no pudiera verlo—apenas lo solucione, nos marchamos.

— ¿Marcharnos?—preguntó extrañada, miró el lugar con el ceño fruncido, la luz roja hacía difícil de distinguir el entorno y la hacía sentir insegura. Caminó hacia el pequeño cuarto donde recordaba haber visto una linterna. Lo abrió y buscó con la mirada— ¿A dónde vamos?

—… ¿A dónde quieres ir?—Mai detuvo sus movimientos y miró el interior del mueble. Frunció el ceño y volteó hacia el hombre que seguía sentado en el suelo sin moverse.

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa, Trunks?—preguntó incómoda—estamos buscando Namek ¿No? Hay que seguir buscándolo ¿No?

—… ¿Realmente quieres eso?

— ¡Por supuesto!—exclamó alzando la voz, se desconcentró por unos breves segundos al ver una lámpara que funcionaba a batería. La tomó con rapidez y presionó el botón, la básica lámpara encendió rápidamente e iluminó con una luz blanquecina en un diámetro de dos metros alrededor de ella. Volteó hacia Trunks y continuó—si no hubiera querido, te lo habría dicho antes de iniciar este viaje.

— ¿Realmente me lo hubieras dicho?—preguntó desanimado.

— ¿Pero qué pasa contigo? ¡Claro que lo hubiera hecho! Me conoces, sabes que no me guardo nada contigo, Trunks—comentó caminando hacia él. Frunció el ceño ante su silencio, se agachó a su lado y depositó la lámpara cerca de ambos—pero tú si te guardas cosas…—le dijo de modo acusador— ¿Qué anda mal?

—…—evitó mirarla a la cara. Mai podía saber qué le pasaba con solo mirarlo a los ojos. Tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando contener sus emociones—siento… siento que este viaje fue en vano.

—No digas eso—murmuró Mai, tomó su mano y buscó su mirada. La luz de la lámpara hacía un juego de sombras sobre ellos y podía ver el azul de sus ojos—es muy pronto para rendirnos ¿No crees?

— ¿Cómo puedes mantener la esperanza, después de todo?—preguntó realmente curioso. Volteó hacia ella al borde de las lágrimas, con ella se rendía fácilmente a expresar sus emociones. No podía fingir ser fuerte estando Mai a su lado, se exponía lo quisiera o no.

—Tú eres mi esperanza, Trunks—respondió con una genuina sonrisa en sus labios. Al ver el rostro perplejo del medio saiyajin se ruborizó, agachó la mirada y trató de contener su pudor. Era una mujer adulta, no podía actuar así con un chiquillo—siempre lo has sido desde que te conocí.

—Pero… lo único que he hecho es cometer errores—soltó angustiado— ¿Cómo puedes confiar en mí… después de…?—Mai frunció el ceño y negó rápidamente meciendo su cabello negro que a él le gustaba tanto.

—No digas eso, Trunks—susurró angustiada, posó su mano libre en su mejilla bronceada y la acarició, se acercó a su rostro y continuó susurrando—eres muy duro contigo, no es tu deber protegernos ni mucho menos ser nuestro salvador, y aun así lo eres. Te haces responsable de todo, tómate las cosas con calma ¿Sí? Eres mitad humano después de todo, tienes derecho a equivocarte y fallar—apoyó su frente en la de él. Cerró sus ojos y sintió su respiración sobre su piel. Él olfateó su aroma y guardó el calor que emanaba en su pecho. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro—te apoyaré en todo. Puedes contar conmigo para todo. Pero no te dejaré caer—afirmó con seguridad—si no tienes fuerzas para levantarte, te arrastraré. No te dejaré rendirte, tú no eres así.

—Mai... —susurró emocionado. Y como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos, la joven se le adelantó y lo besó, sellando sus palabras con un beso cargado de sentimientos que confirmaban lo que ambos sabían: no estaban solos, se tenían el uno al otro.

El beso suave y gentil del principio, se tornó apasionado y demandante a los minutos después. Mai suspiró en su boca y poco a poco comenzó a empujarlo con sus manos hacia el suelo. Trunks no opuso resistencia y prendido de sus labios, se dejó hacer y lentamente cayó de espaldas al suelo. Mientras que las manos de ella recorrían su torso con necesidad, el joven no dejaba de pensar en lo mal agradecido que podía volverse en esos momentos de debilidad emocional. No estaba solo, Mai estaba a su lado y apoyándolo. No solo él tenía que aprender a vivir con lo que les había pasado, ella también había perdido a sus seres queridos y aun así se mantenía de pie, firme e implacable. La admiraba, la admiraba mucho. Sentía que podía tener las fuerzas necesarias siempre y cuando ella estuviera a su lado sosteniéndole la mano o besándolo como ahora.

La mayor parte del tiempo no veía sus aspectos positivos, pero esa mujer que besaba su cuello excitándolo, siempre tenía algo que decir al respecto. Él no veía sus virtudes, pero ella sí y las valoraba. Él veía todo el potencial que ella tenía y se preguntaba a menudo si ella era consciente de ello, seguramente… nadie podía ser tan ciego como para no ver lo maravillosa que era. Acercó su cuerpo abrazándola desde su cintura, ella no tardó en acomodarse en su regazo. Casi con pudor, subió sus manos por su espalda, como si no la hubiera tocado antes. Sus alientos se mezclaban, sus lenguas batallaban una dulce disputa, y pronto los vaivenes se hicieron sentir.

Mai, ansiosa, buscó el borde de su camisola y lo subió con impaciencia. Trunks la ayudó al levantar sus brazos y se dejó sacar la prenda. Las manos suaves de la mujer recorrieron su abdomen duro y marcado, él no quiso quedarse atrás y tanteó los botones de su abrigo, desabotonándolos con maestría. Esta vez fue el turno de ella de ayudarlo, con un certero movimiento de hombros el abrigo fue descendiendo lentamente por su espalda y él tiró de las mangas para acelerar la situación. Sus manos se colaron debajo de la tela y subieron por su vientre, la sentía estremecerse, ahuecó sus montes y palpó con urgencia. Ella por su parte, no perdió tiempo y comenzó bajar el cierre de su pantalón.

El calor dentro de la nave pronto se hizo insoportable, pero era fácil de ignorar para los amantes. Los besos se volvieron sonoros y los jadeos eran difíciles de contener. El aliento escaseaba, ella gemía sobre su pelvis sin dejar de moverse, haciendo que la unión de cuerpos se volviera cada vez más placentera para ambos. Trunks admiraba su rostro dibujado por el placer, así, a medio vestir y a medio desnudarse, gozaba de la panorámica. El héroe del futuro afirmaba a su compañera en un agarre posesivo, dejando salir sus instintos primales que siempre se hacían protagonistas cuando se amaban. La abrazó urgido de su calor, de su cercanía, como si el estar dentro de ella no fuera suficiente y quisiera fundir sus pieles en un solo ser. Ella besó su boca, sin dejar de moverse, rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos y pegó sus montes en su pecho varonil. Él la ayudó con los movimientos de cadera y no tardó en unirse al vaivén, su cabello negro se meneaba al son de sus movimientos golpeando su espalda pero no importaba, nada importaba si estaba con él.

Sus lenguas se enredaban sin querer separarse, sus rostros acalorados y sus pieles perladas de sudor advertían de la temperatura alta que los invadía, los movimientos se aceleraron y con ello, sus cuerpos pronto se rindieron a las puertas del goce. Ella tembló sobre su cuerpo, Trunks la contuvo en su abrazo y sin soltar sus labios hizo suyo su hálito cálido y dulce. Él se tensó debajo de ella y sin romper la unión de cuerpos, bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara su único testigo en su acto de amor, tocó las puertas del cielo en el suelo de la nave, abrazado a la mujer que amaba. Respiraron agitados, sus rostros enrojecidos, su cabello como pegatina en sus frentes y sus pechos que subían y bajaban sonoramente, era lo único que rompía el mutismo de la nave.

—Deberíamos… echar un vistazo antes de irnos—soltó de repente entre suspiros, llamando la atención del joven que no paraba de acariciar su espalda.

—Pero no siento a nadie…—murmuró adormilado.

—No perderemos nada, aparte de tiempo—dijo alejándose de su pecho para mirarlo— ¿No crees?

—Tienes razón—acordó sonriéndole en respuesta, y Mai le devolvió la sonrisa aliviada de ver su ánimo recuperado sin esa mirada triste y de decepción que le carcomía el alma por no poder ayudarlo.

Después de descansar de su encuentro amoroso, la joven tomó la lámpara y la llevó hacia el sanitario. No tardaron en darse un baño, fue como si las palabras de la joven hubieran reactivado al muchacho. Mai miró conforme como Trunks se apresuraba por salir a recorrer el desconocido planeta. Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, la pareja estaba fuera de la nave otra vez. Trunks levantó la mirada hacia el cielo verde, las nubes dispersas eran lo único que hacía contraste en el manto verdoso que los cubría.

Mirar el cielo extraño para él, le hizo pensar en su futuro ¿Qué harían si nunca encontraban Namek? ¿Cuánto tardarían en encontrarlo? ¿Y si no podían cumplir su deseo?... ¿Qué sería de ellos? Una idea en particular no dejaba su mente tranquila, se sentía en una cuerda floja donde no podía retroceder y lo único que podía hacer era avanzar, miraba hacia el vacío y tenía miedo. Temía por el futuro de ambos, se sentía tan a la deriva.

Mai volteó hacia él, y no tardó en reconocer sus ojos azules preocupados. Tomó su mano, intentando darle fuerzas y sin mirarlo lo empujó hacia delante para dar el primer paso. Trunks guardó silencio, se dejó arrastrar por ella sin dejar de mirar su cabello negro que bailaba al compás del viento, todo era más fácil con ella apoyándolo. Entonces entendió, qué sin importar el resultado no estaría solo, se tenían mutuamente y siempre que fuera así, todo estaría bien.

Sonrió más animado, sin soltar su mano la atrajo hacia él. Ella jadeó asombrada y volteó hacia él pero el medio saiyajin no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando la levantó en sus fuertes brazos y se elevó en el cielo.

—Mai—habló alto para escucharse sobre el viento, los ojos negros se posaron atentos sobre su rostro—sin importar el resultado… gracias por apoyarme—comentó sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse. Ella sonrió, apoyó su rostro en su pecho y susurró.

—Gracias a ti, por aparecerte en mi vida—Trunks sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y estaba seguro que ella podía oírlo al estar apoyada en su pecho pero no importaba, al fin y al cabo latía por ella.

Mientras volaban por el planeta, el muchacho del futuro entendió una cosa: no importaba dónde estuvieran, su hogar era al lado de ella. Si lograban cumplir su deseo, ella estaría a su lado, si fallaban, ella estaría a su lado. Al final, no importaba donde hicieran su vida, en dónde estuviera su lugar ideal en el universo, donde pudieran rehacer su vida, siempre que estuvieran juntos, cualquier lugar podían llamarlo hogar.

— ¡Mira allí!—exclamó la joven, haciéndolo despertar de sus pensamientos— ¡Parecen casas!—miró asombrado hacia donde apuntaba Mai, y abrió sus ojos de par en par al verlo por sí mismo, pequeñas casas en forma de óvalos con puntas de color blanco… tal como su madre le describió.

—Estamos… en Namek—sonrió sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

—No importa el resultado, Trunks—comentó ella al borde del llanto por la emoción—siempre estaré a tu lado—él la abrazó con más fuerza, asintió sin dejar de sonreírle y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

La pareja, con más esperanza que antes, volaron ilusionados con su futuro brillando en sus ojos. Él comprendió que su hogar siempre estuvo frente a sus narices, que solo buscaba como remediar su error, darles una oportunidad a todos, tal como él y Mai la tenían. La oportunidad de ser felices, como lo eran ellos juntos y como lo serían siempre sin importar el lugar en que se encontraran.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

N/A: Gracias a la página por dejarme participar :) No me entusiasmaba mucho la pareja, pero es básicamente porque no me gusta nadie para Trunks xD siento que ninguna de las personas con la que lo shipean es suficiente para él, pero no por eso me desagrada Mai y el shipp que hacen. Espero que este shot sea de su agrado, intenté darle un poco de coherencia con la línea principal de la serie que en lo personal, me dejó un poco absorta y pensé que Trunks podría sentirse de ése modo, que al final perdió la batalla de todas formas... por eso se me ocurrió esto, Trunks no se rinde y pensé que podía buscar otra alternativa :)

Disculpen las letras revueltas, y la ortografía, si hay algún detallito me avisan u,u

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
